Lifeless Doll
by TeaLovingShrineMaiden
Summary: Hollow, vacant eyes that used to hold so much fire, but that fire is hidden. Now all they see is a wraith, a pretty ghost of the girl I used to be. They will not see my insides. Eyeballs to entrails I am the burning blue flames of Satan himself, and if I am safer as a shell, then a shell I shall remain, until it is time for me to reduce the world to ashes and bones. Drabble series.
1. Throne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

A/N: This is a Fem!Rin story featuring a Rin who was raised by Satan in Gehenna. As this is a drabble series, I have no plan for updates. When I get the idea for a new chapter, then I will write it out as soon as I can and post it for you.

* * *

"Watch my seat for me, will you Rin?" My father asks me as he sends me an affectionate smile. A rarity that I only receive when my father and I are alone, away from demons looking to see if I am a weakness of my father's that they can exploit. He leaves the room, and I sit there in the throne next to my father's, watching with vacant eyes for any intruders stupid enough to enter while my father is not present.

Under my hollow stare, I see the huge doors leading to the hallway open just enough for a body to squeeze through, and watch as a truly grotesque demon slips through. How truly stupid he must be! To enter while my father - his king - is absent! The lack of intelligence located in some of the more arrogant, higher demons never ceases to amaze me. At least the lesser demons know to stay away in order to ensure their survival. Most of the higher demons are so feeble minded that after one taste of power, they assume themselves to be on par with my father, the King of Demons himself. What imbeciles.

I watch as the arserine demon scans the throne room, seemingly finding no threat, despite how he must have indubitably noticed my presence. It seems that my reputation as a shell, and therefore as harmless as the air around me, has preceded me. I track his path as he confidently saunters up to my father's throne with all the arrogance of some self-inflated noble, before he plops himself down and assumes a cocky smirk.

This will not do. My father has asked me to watch his seat, and watch it I shall.

With all the speed of lava slowly descending down his mountain, I turn my head and lift my finger to his arm. He's too late when he finally notices my movement, for as soon as he meets my dull, glowing blue eyes, my finger meets his arm, and he bursts into brilliant blue flames. Another moment and he is simply a pile of ashes that never had the chance to scream in agony. He will have to be cleaned off my father's throne later. I draw back my hand and turn my head forward once again.

When my father returns he will pat me on the head and thank me for watching his seat, before settling down with the grace worthy of his station as though the ashes were not even there. I will smile, mentally, at my father's appreciation, though not even a hint of one will show on my face. My father will shoot me a knowing look, before turning a stern gaze towards the Throne Room doors and shouting for the next demon seeking more power, and boneheaded enough to think that my father would be willing to give it without proper payment.


	2. A Summons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist.**

* * *

A quick note: These chapters will not be in chronological order. Sorry about that, but I'm writing these chapters as the ideas for them come to me, and that is usually, if not always, Not in chronological order.

* * *

Rin had known for a while now that she had a younger twin brother. Her father never talked about him, and Rin never asked about him because she didn't want to possibly upset her father. She had found out about him from one of her brothers, Samuel. Apparently Samuel knew her brother because he was 'friends' with her brother's caretaker. She wasn't sure how to feel about the way Samuel had said the word 'friends.' Maybe Samuel didn't think a human would want to be his friend? Rin didn't know, sometimes Samuel could be so confusing, especially with his habit of portraying human emotions.

However he had been kind enough to gift her with what he called a 'compact mirror' that was magically enchanted to show her brother, no matter where he was orwhat he was doing, a few years earlier.

Rin had been sad to see that her brother- Yukio, she had found out was his name- had been picked on by the other humans, but proud to watch him ignore the taunts of his fellow humans, and act as though he could not even hear them.

She had mixed feelings about him becoming an Exorcist, because that meant he hunted people like her father and Samuel, but Rin supposed it was inevitable what with the fact that everyone he lived with was one. Besides, most of the demons exorcists hunted deserved their 'punishment,' But if was the ones that didn't deserve that that made her frown- mentally, at least. Not all Demons were pure evil after all, just look at her father; he was kind to Rin. When she was little and they both had been resting in the library, he would read his book out loud to her when prompted, and still even now, he would tell her all about her mother.

Rin had wished that her brother hadn't set out to become an Exorcist so soon though, but she supposed that when you live with the Paladin, you're bound to be exposed to demons at an early age.

She had never really thought about meeting her brother in person. Rin knew it wouldn't happen, and was content to just check up on him from time to time. However, it seemed fate- or a more human looking Samuel- had different plans.

One moment she had been wandering around the gardens behind her and her father's castle, and the next she was standing before her brother.

His mouth was parted in surprise, and he had a look of incredulity on his face- Rin supposed that was only natural, after all, how often is it that you summon your demonic twin sister?

A disguised Samuel was standing a few feet away with a mischievous smile on his face. So this was his doing then. Aside from us three, there was no one else in the room except a familiar, though Rin could tell that no one in this room was its master, so what it was doing there was a mystery.

Moving her gaze back to her brother, Rin spoke.

"Hello, little brother."


	3. My Father's Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not on anything from Au no Exorcist.**

* * *

Before the eyes and ears of my father's subjects - _our_ subjects - he is 'My Lord' or 'Your Majesty', and very rarely, he is 'Father'. Behind closed doors and privacy barriers, he is 'Daddy'. When he is reading to me about the history of our realm, I curl up into his side and absorb as much as I can - I must remember so that I can recite what I learned later on - I feel safe and warm. When he pats my head - just once - after I accidentally set fire to a tapestry of a war that no one remembers, because the flames are _blue_ , I feel happy, because I know that my father is _proud_.

I love my father, and, unfortunately, all of our subjects know it.

Lately, Father has been worried that our relationship is being contemplated by the wrong kind of people. He fears that someone will have the idea of taking me from him because we are close, despite the fact that we - especially my father - are always careful of how we present our relationship in public. Father has always told me that I am not allowed to approach him in public as if we are 'close'. He warns me that, in order to be safe, he must, in public, regard me with indifference.

Because of my father's suspicions, he has ordered my maid to watch me more often. I am no longer allowed to accompany my father in his hall as he settles the problems of our people. I am made to go through the lessons of a proper heiress: learning the ways of our people and how best to approach and speak with them. My father has informed that I will be learning about the different types of magic found in our realm next week - sooner than he would have liked, but necessary. I only hope that my father's suspicions are not reality, and that all this is, is a healthy sense of unnecessary paranoia.

* * *

A/N: It's been a little while you guys, and for that, I'm sorry. Schooling's been dragging me down a bit, but I'm working on getting back into the spirit of writing. I've been writing down all of my ideas for this story - big and small - but another thing entirely to come up with a new idea for a chapter and then work those ideas into that. I'd like to offer a brief warning stating that these chapters are not the general timeline I have figured out for this fic. Also, if any of you have any ideas that you'd like me to explore in this fic, then please feel free to let me know in a review. I'd love to know what you're thinking, and the best way to let me know is in a review!


End file.
